harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Administracja/@comment-3116256-20160716210910/@comment-32420522-20160727161744
Miłego czytania ! Mam nadzieję, że Krystian ani nikt inny nie zarzuci mi znowu, że próbuję kogoś ,,wygryść" :) ---- *'Wika '- ma świetny kontakt ze społecznością, jest na czacie prawie codziennie (a z tego, co mi powiedziano nie jest to koniecznością nawet będąc administratorem). Zna się na trybie źródłowym i zaawansowanej edycji - szablony, tabber, kolory, tabela itp. 10 tysięcy edycji to nie błacha sprawa, choć Wiks nie leci na ilość. Widać to po zdumiewających rozbudowach artykułów i tym samym nie jednej wygranej w konkursie Artykuł miesiąca. Oprócz tego bierze udział w wielu projektach. ;D Jestem za przyznaniem jej praw administratora, oczywiście, kiedy będzie taka konieczność ;) Jak najbardziej jestem na TAK. *'Blackuś '- wydaje mi się, że jej ogromna praca nie jest doceniana. Tu się zgodzę z Animagią - jest idealną kandydatką na administratora. Ma świetny kontakt z całą społecznością, jest na czacie codziennie (choć nadal studiuje), pomaga każdemu, kto o taką pomoc poprosi, zna się na zaawansowanej edycji i trybie źródłowym, wygrywa AM co pokazuje, że jakby chciała mogłaby nabijać edycji ile jej się podoba i rozwalić wszystkich na drobny mak ;D Zna się też na wielu sprawach od strony technicznej. Jest administratorem na paru innych wikiach - posiada umiejętności i pewien staż. Angażuje się w życie wiki wymyślając nowe projekty i biorąc udział we wszystkich innych. Jestem za przyznaniem jej praw administratora, gdy będzie taka konieczność. Poza tym każdy ją kocha, więc nie widzę innej opcji ;D TAK *'Alie '- rozumiem, że dla was najważniejsza jest ilość edycji, ale czy to naprawdę najistotniejsze? Alice, jak sama przyznała, nie zna się na zaawansowanej edycji, tym bardziej na sprawach od strony bardziej technicznej. Jest oczywiście świetną kandydatką, stara się jak może, jednak moim zdaniem to troszkę za mało. ;) Jakby była potrzeba przyznałabym Ali prawa moda chatu. ;D Na razie jestem na NIE. *'Sensi '- znalazła się w kadrze po to, aby pomagać, utrzymywać dobry kontakt ze społecznością i właśnie tym się zajmuje. Jest w ciągu roku mało aktywna, ale jednak jest i to się powinno najbardziej liczyć ;) Od ankiet widać ogromną poprawę w aktywności i edycjach, ale na jak długo?. Każdy doskonale wie, że od rozpoczęcia roku akademickiego nie będzie Sens już tak dużo na wiki. Nie korzysta za wiele z funkcji admina dlatego myślę, że odebranie '''Sensualnej uprawnień admina i '''przyznanie moda będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem ;) *'Kamilb '- jest nieaktywny, nie korzysta z uprawnień administratora, więc nie rozumiem poco mu one. Poza tym nie ma z nim kontaktu... Bardzo dużo zrobił w dawnych latach, co się docenia, ale czy to naprawdę jest teraz istotne i starcza? To już zależy od administracji, ja jednak jestem za usunięciem 'Kamila z kadry. Tu chcę podkreślić, że nie jestem do niego wrogo nastawiona ;) *'Polak '''- jest aktywny, dużo zrobił dla wiki i nadal robi, więc nie rozumiem czemu dostał tak niskie noty ;/ Owszem, Kuba był ostatnio mało aktywny, ale nie można od razu wyrzucać kogoś za to, że nie ma go w wakacje na wiki tym bardziej, że jest to uzasadniona nieaktywność ;> Jestem za '''pozostawieniem Polaka w kadrze. *'Trenorek' - no i teraz najtrudniejsza część ;/ Nie wiele mogę o Danielu powiedzieć, bo nie jest za bardzo aktywny. Niestety mam wrażenie, jakby tylko Blacki była moderatorem chatu, a szkoda, bo w jego towarzystwie zawsze coś się dzieje. Martwi mnie też to, że zaczął się starać dopiero po ankietach. ;/ Z tego, co widzę nie oczekuje się od niego za wiele, jednak ja jestem za odebraniem mu praw. *'Adam '- admin najsuper, dajcie mu biurola i całą Wikię, by mógł zarabiać miliony na reklamach. ----